Prankmasters
by Looony Moony
Summary: ¿Qué habrá pasado con los merodeadores? ¿Cómo habrá sido su vida desde su 5to año en adelante desde el pensadero de snape? ¡Veanlo aquí en Prankmasters!
1. ¿Por qué siempre nosotros?

**Prankmasters!** Ha vuelto y está para quedarse espero que les guse n los pqños cambios q le hice a los que primera vez q lo leen que les guste en general

xD Disfruten

**-------------------------**

**Capítulo 1**¿Por qué siempre nosotros?

-¡POTTER!-

- ¿Sí profesora Mcgonagall?- Respondió James Potter

- Potter, explícame porque Snape esta flotando en el aire, y...- se sorprendió- ¡Dios mío¡No lleva ropa interior.-

- ¿En serio profesora? No lo había notado, es que con este bello día. Quien elegiría mirar a Sny.. digo a Severus- Dijo Sirius Black "inocentemente".

- ¡Lupin!- Remus Lupin sacó la vista de su libro de transfiguraciones (N.A: que irónico que lea eso justo ahora¿no?). – ¿Por qué no detuviste a Black y a Potter? Después de todo eres prefecto -.

- Espere, espere.. Profesora, nos esta acusando ilegítimamente a mi y a James. ¿No se ha puesto a pensar que tal vez nosotros no fuimos¿Cómo puede probar que somos culpables?- Dijo Sirius dramáticamente.

-¡ Son víctimas del sistema!.-

- ¡Cállate Pettigrew¡No he pedido que digas ninguna palabra!.- La profesora parecía que iba a estallar, y para colmo llegó el Profesor Slughorn (jefe de Slytherin).

-¿Que hace Snape en el aire!- Dijo enojado- ¡Potter, Black, castigo!.-

- ¡Ve¡Siempre somos culpados!- Dijo James

- ¡Bájenme del aire!.-

- Tu cállate Snape.- Dijo Sirius

- ¡Black! – Lo regañó Mcgonagall.- Lo siento Snape, te bajaremos en un instante..- Y una vez dicho eso bajo a Snape (quitando la diversión de los merodeadores), quien entró al castillo lo más rápido posible.

- Anda a esconderte al agujero del que saliste Snape.- murmuró .. (Adivinen quien..) Sirius.

- ¡Black! Te he oído. ¡Ustedes cuatro van a estar castigados por una semana empezando hoy!.- Y una vez dicho eso la profesora se fue y entró al castillo.

- Y perderán 20 puntos de gryffindor- dijo Sloughorn para luego seguir a la jefa de la casa nombrada y entrar al castillo.

- ¡Argh¿¿de nuevo? Pero si apenas ayer terminamos nuestro castigo con Filch.- Dijo Sirius enojado.

- ¡Bueno si no hubieran hechizado a Snape!- Dijo Remus.

- NO veo que TU hicieras algo para detenernos Moony.- Alegó James

- Además era lo más divertido que podíamos hacer.- Dijo Peter (N.A: aaaaaa! rata traidora!)

- ¡Podíamos? Wormtail... ¡Tu no hiciste nada!.- Dijo James

- Si, pero Mcgonagall igual me castigó. ¿Me pregunto por qué será?.-

- Mmm¿porque ella te odia?- Sugirió Sirius sonriendo.

- Será mejor que entremos.- Dijo Moony antes de que Pettigrew procesara lo que Padfoot le había dicho.

- ¡Padfoot, nunca más te voy a escuchar cuando digas que estás aburrido!.- Empezó James.- Me echaste a perder una oportunidad de que Evans aceptara salir conmigo.- terminó enojado.

Sirius se acercó a James, puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le dijo "tratando" de hacerlo sentir mejor - Prongs, amigo del alma... Ella va a salir con el calamar gigante primero.. ¿qué no te acuerdas¡Ella lo prefiere a él ante a ti!.-

James soltó a su amigo y empezó a pasar sus manos por su cabello arrogantemente, luego dijo - Mmm... Sólo esta confundida. Osea algún día tiene que ceder. No se puede resistir a mis encantos por mucho tiempo.-

- Erm... Si lo que tu digas amigo, ya se resolverá.-

- Creo que deberíamos repasar para el próximo examen!.- Dijo Remus "brillantemente".

- ¡O dios¡No PORFAVOR NO! Mucho estudio y conflictos amorosos de Jamsie en un día, necesito relajarme... ¡Ya sé¡Tiremos una bomba fétida en la sala común de Slytherin!.- dijo Sirius.

- Podría ser, es común, típico, pero por otro lado, totalmente relajante. ¡Te apoyo!.- Concluyó James.

- Yo también.- Dijo Remus – Y aprovechamos de escapar a hogsmeade después.. Se nos están acabando los productos de Zonko's y los chocolates.

- ¡Buena idea Moony¿Estas dentro Wormtail?.-

- ¡Claro!-

Y con eso lo Merodeadores se dirigieron a su sala común para buscar la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador.

-----------------------------------------

Bueno este cap no es mui diferente al original y el prox tpco.. pero dp viene el tercero q esta mucho maas largoo, espero que les haya gustado

dejen reviews! xD


	2. El día Evans

**Bueno este cap se viene cortito, es casi un drabble. No se enojen, simplement no tiene mucho q ver con la trama.. jajaj **

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!**

**Bueno espero que les guste y feliz año!**

**------------------------------------**

**Capítulo Dos : El día Evans**

- ¿Por que ?- Preguntó James desesperado mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con una almohada. Sería prudente decir que Prongs, Moony y Wormtail (emitiré comentarios sobre él) están en la habitación de 5to de hombres, en la torre de Gryffindor.

En ese momento entró Sirius, que alcanzó a escuchar el comentario de su amigo, y preguntó –¿Está de nuevo en su día Evans ?.-

-Yep- Respondió Remus sin levantar la mirada de su libro, "Historia de Hogwarts".

Eso era todo lo que Sirius necesitaba oír para saber que debía marcharse, James se ponía muy tonto cada cierto tiempo y, sin importarle la opinión de sus amigos (es decir, avergonzarse frente a ellos), se cuestionaba porque Lily Evans lo rechazaba. Las primeras veces sus amigos intentaron subirle el ánimo, pero desistieron ya que Prongs se poní muy pesado y al final se calmaba solo.

- Creo que mejor me voy.- dijo Padfoot-

- Que buen amigo- dijo James.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Pettigrew

- A buscar a Snivellus.-

-¿Por qué?-

- Para decirle cuanto lo amo.- dijo sarcásticamente – ¿Para qué crees? Es para divertirme mientras a Prongs se le pasa el día de Evans.-

- Y repito¡Qué buen amigo tengo!- Dijo James

-Vamos, ven conmigo y le haremos declararle su amor secreto a Mcgonagall... ¡Y que la bese!-

-Yo paso.- Dijo Remus asqueado.- Esa es una de las cuantas cosas que creo que nunca quiero ver en mi vida.-

-¡Remus tiene razón, de sólo pensarlo creo que tendré pesadillas por un año !- Dijo James

- Quieres cambiar esa imagen mental por otra que se va a mantener mucho mejor ?.- Le preguntó Wormtail (N.A : va a decir algo inteligente ! es un milagro científico!.)

- Si, si quiero, dame la otra imagen.- dijo Prongs mientras Sirius (que se había dado cuenta que era un imagen verdaderamente desagradable) y Remus lo miraban expectantes.

- Snape en calzoncillos.-

- ¡Wormtail eso es asqueroso!- Gritó Padfoot para luego taparse los ojos y murmurar cosas como... "perros, bombas fétidas, mapa del merodeador, capa de invisibilidad, Snape en calzoncillos URGH ! no… querer… esa… imagen… mental ARGH".

-Pesadillas para siempre.- Repetía Moony mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

- NO DEBO PENSAR EN ESO.- se repetía Prongs, hasta que se iluminó.-¡Debo pensar en Evans!.-

Su expresión se tranquilizó mientras que Remus y Sirius parecían esquizofrénicos, y Wormtail se había largado de la pieza porque según él había mucha locura y nadie apreciaba sus ideas!

- Awww ¿Por qué Evans no me quiere?-

**-----------------**

**Espero q les haya gustado, dejen reviews!**

**Nos vemos pronto en el próximo cap!**

**Feliz Año! **


	3. Preparativos de Chascos

**Bueno aquí está el tercer cap. ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews**

---------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3**: **Preparativos de chascos**

Era un bello día, quedaba una semana para que empezaran las vacaciones, los pájaros cantaban, las mariposas danzaban y todos disfrutaban de descansando junto al lago. Excepto los chicos y chicas de quinto año de Gryffindor y Slytherin, que por quien sabe que razones tenían clases de historia de la magia a esas condenadas horas.

En la parte trasera de la sala tres y una rata conversaban en un pergamino mientras (unos asientos más adelante) una pelirroja les tiraba miradas asesinas.

James: **¡Awww! ¡Evans me está mandando miradas secretas de amor! Y cree que no lo he notado…**

Sirius:** Prongs, amigo, creo, y solo creo, que esas son miradas asesinas.**

James:** ¡Vamos! ¡Ella está loca por mí!**

Remus:** Jajajajajjajajjauu**

Sirius:** JAJAJJAJA con ladrido y no aullido, como ciertos lobos sucios **(Verán Padfoot y Moony habían tenido una pequeña discusión ya que el primero infestó, sin querer, la ropa de recambio (en la última luna llena) de Remus con pulgas, no cabe decir que Lupin quedó lleno de picaduras y que Sirius no quiere admitir que es su culpa pues según el lobo también es un sucio pulgoso que pudo haber infestado su ropa solito).

James:** ¡Pft! Gracias por apoyarme. ¬¬**

Sirius:** ¿Hablabas en serio?**

Remus:** Lo siento Prongs, es solo que no vemos posibilidad de que eso pase, por lo menos no ahora, ella odia tu forma de ser. No soy sucio, o por lo menos no tengo pulgas, a diferencia de otros ¬¬**

Sirius: **¡Tsk! Ya nadie acepta buenas bromas. ¡No eran mis pulgas! Grrrr…**

James: **¿Y las chicas lo encuentran gracioso? Pero, volviendo al tema, ella solo está en negación… ustedes saben, todavía no lo acepta.**

Peter: **No te acepta. ¿No será?**

James: **Wormtail, te conviene callarte si no quieres ser víctima de nuestra próxima broma…**

Sirius: **¡AH! He ahí un tema interesante… ¿Qué haremos? Ha pasado mucho tiempo…**

Remus: **¿Mucho tiempo? Sólo han pasado dos días desde que hechizaron a Snape.**

Peter: **Y ese día pusimos las bombas fétidas en la sala común de Slytherin…**

Sirius: **¬¬ Bueno, como decía, antes de que cierto lobo me interrumpiera… Ha pasado mucho tiempo (si, Moony, dos días son muchos para mí, demasiado, creo que moriré si no hago una broma pronto Padfoot se desmaya) desde que no hacemos un buen chasco… Me siento… Inquieto.**

James: **¡Oh! ¡Qué sorpresa! JAJAJAJJA pero, te apoyo, yo también me siento inquieto, deberíamos empezar a planear la broma de fin de año, después de todo no podemos dejar que nuestros compañeros se vayan sin ser divertidos hasta el final… y ciertos "compañeritos" se podrían llevar algunos recuerdos…**

Remus: **Prongs… eres malvado…**

James: **¿Qué? ¿No quieres hacerlo?**

Remus: **¡Ja! Cómo si me perdería eso… Además no podrían hacerlo sin mí…**

James: **Me siento insultado…**

Sirius: **No te preocupes… nosotros ideamos y él nos da la fórmula para hacerlo…. Los tres somos mentes maestras detrás de todo… Por algo somos los Merodeadores ¿o no?**

Peter: **¿Y yo? ¿Qué soy? xD**

James: **Erm….**

Sirius: **Eeh….**

Remus: **Bueno...**

Peter: **¿Chicos? ¿Acaso no soy importante?**

James: **Claro que lo eres….. ermm…**

Remus: **Tu.. emmmmm nos.. erm…**

Sirius: **TRAES LA COMIDA!**

James: **O.o**

Remus: **O.o**

Peter: **GENIAL!**

James: **Ejem…Bueno… volviendo a la broma… ¿planeémosla?**

Un carraspeo hizo que todos los merodeadores alzaran la vista

**- **Por si no lo notaron, la clase ya terminó.- les dijo Lily Evans exasperada.

- ¡Gracias, querida! Sin tu maravillosa ayuda nos habríamos pasado toda la tarde aquí.- Le dijo Sirius galantemente, mientras James pasaba su mano por su cabello, le hacía ojitos a la chica y le mandaba miradas asesinas a su amigo por el "querida" (todo al mismo tiempo.., por lo que se veía bastante extraño).

- Eee… si claro… Black.- Y con eso se fue de la sala, pero cuando llegó a la puerta se dio vuelta y les dijo – A lo mejor deberían llevar a Potter a la enfermería, parece que tiene algo en los ojos.- Y una vez dicho eso se marchó.

Los chicos, al ver a James, estallaron en carcajadas y Sirius se calló al suelo y comenzó a revolcarse en él.

- Jajaja… Prongs.- Dijo mientras se paraba.- creo que no me reía tanto en… bueno.. desde que empezó la clase, gracias.- terminó luego de limpiarse las lágrimas.

James se enfadó. – ¡Claro! ¡ Cómo ustedes pueden tener a cualquier chica que quieran! En cambio, yo, con Evans, estoy perdido.-

Remus, Sirius y Peter lo miraron extrañados.

- James, no seas idiota… Mira amigo, no quiero aumentar tu ego ni nada, pero tu sabes que todas las chicas de Hogwarts se sienten.. bueno para ser franco se mueren por ti. Evans es sólo un caso especial….-

- Además- continuó Sirius- el único de nosotros que no puede conseguir cualquier chica es Wormtail.-

- ¡Hey!-

-¡Pero es cierto!-

-¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?-

- No sé, simplemente me nace.- dijo Sirius restándole importancia.

-Vamos Padfoot, Wormtail es nuestro amigo, no debes tratarlo así.- le dijo Remus.

- Moony, sólo estoy siendo honesto, Peter es buena onda y todo, pero no es exactamente una "belleza"-.

- Lo sé, pero a algunas chicas les atrae – ante la mirada incrédula de Sirius añadió.- Supongo…-

- ¡YA CÁLLENSE! Peter es NUESTRO AMIGO y está aquí presente mientras ustedes dos lo insultan- (N.A AHHH MIRA COMO T DEFIENDE RATA IMBECIL!) Dijo James poniendo fina esa discusión.

- Está bien.- murmuró Sirius avergonzado.. miró para todos lados para disculparse con la rata pero… - Por cierto- ¿Dónde está Peter?.- Preguntó.

- Emm.. no s-e, creo que se fue después de preguntarte porque eres tan mallo con él…- le dijo James.

- ¡ Y aún así reclamas que no notamos su presencia y discutimos como si no estuviera ahí cuando efectivamente NO ESTABA PRESENTE! ¿¡O ACASO NO NOTASTE QUE SE FUE?- gritó Sirius.

- Es que, bueno mi cerebro registró que se fue… pero erm – dijo James nervioso, ya que Padfoot odiaba que lo reprendieran.- …pero me costó procesarlo… tu sabes… ¡Evans altera mi cerebro.-

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Evans?- preguntó Padfoot mientras humo le salía de las orejas, cortesía de un pequeño encantamiento de Remus para "darle efecto", pues el encontraba toda esta situación muy divertida.

- No lo sé, es que es taaaaaan linda, que me distrae.- James estaba empezando a soñar despierto cuando notó las miradas divertidas de sus amigos (Sirius ya se había clamado, porque no perdería la oportunidad de burlarse un poco de su amigo), así que carraspeó y bajó su tono de voz considerablemente.- Bueno, tu sabes.. me vuelve loco no saber como esta chica resiste los encantos de James Potter.-

Los chicos ya habían salido de la sala y caminaban por los corredores, así que Prongs aprovechó el momento en que dijo tales cosas de su persona para guiñarle el ojo a una chica que se les cruzó en el pasillo, la pobre casi se desmaya y corrió lejos a quien sabe donde, seguramente a decirle q sus amigas que James Potter le había guiñado el ojo por lo que claramente la amaba e iban empezar salir durante las vacaciones.

- ¡Prongs! Vámonos antes de que le causes un infarto a una pobre chica- dijo Rmeus riéndose.

- Celoso.- Bromeó Prongs.

Los chicos salieron del castillo y se sentaron bajo un árbol cerca del lago.

- ¡Argh! ¿Dónde está Wormtail? Tenemos que planear la broma de fin de año- dijo Sirius buscando a Peter con su mirada.

-Parece que ahí viene.- comentó Moony.

Pettigrew iba caminando en dirección a los chicos mientras comía una tarta.

-Wormtail ¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó Prongs.

-Er braf cprofenas cfroticmo.- respondió con la boca llena.

Sirius y James pusieron cara de asco y gritaron -¡Wormtail no queremos ver lo que comes!- mientras Remus simplemente le pidió que repitiera lo que había dicho.

- Dije que estaba en las cocinas, comiendo.- les respondió después de tragar.

- Bueno, ahora que resolvimos ese "misterio".- empezó Sirius sarcásticamente. -¿¡Podemos planear la broma de fin de año de una vez? ¿¡No ven que me muero aquí?- Luego de decir eso suspiró y cayó al suelo "inconsciente".

- Padfoot no seas tan dramático. Dijo Prongs riéndose.

-…- Sirius no respondió.

- Vamos Padfoot, ya, la planearemos, ahora despierta jajajajja.-

Black seguía sin contestar.

- Creo.. creo que se está muriendo- dijo Peter nervioso.

-Nop, está bien…- empezó Remus.

-Simplemente no quiere nada con la broma.- siguió James.

- Vamos a planearla los tres.- terminaron los dos. Se empezaron a ir en dirección al castillo cuando…

- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!- Sirius se paró rápidamente. – Yo si quiero trabajar en la broma- gimió.

-Bueno, - empezó James sentándose –supongo que está bien, pero ahora hablemos en serio y trabajemos- terminó "profesionalmente"

-Yo siempre soy serio.- aportó Sirius mientras se sentaba.

- Mala broma hermano, mala broma- le dijo Prongs mientras sacaba unos pergaminos. -¿Quién tiene el mapa? ¿ Y la lista?-.

- Yo tengo el mapa- dijo Sirius un poco dolido ya que él encontraba que su broma de serio Sirius era genial.

- Y yo la lista- comentó Remus mientras la sacaba de su mochila.

Sirius se la arrebató de las manos y la miró. –Mmm… aquí no hay nada muy original, a lo mejor podemos mezclar x115 con el y40, ¿o no?-

- No lo sé, podría ser-

Y así los merodeadores comenzaron s planear el chasco de fin de año.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno ahí está… como vieron los chicos son muy profesionales respecto a sus bromas.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews!**

**Nos vemos, ¡cuídense!**

**Abrazos, **

**Looony Moony**


	4. La broma, el chasco, the joke

NOTA IMPORTANTE PARA **ALIANCE **este cap va para ti! Gracias por tus reviews me encantan son largos y geniales!

Para ti para ti para ti!

Agradecimientos a tammy-mau, Niniel204 y Aliance (claro).

**ññññññññññññññññññññññññññ**

**Capítulo 4: La broma, el chasco, the joke**

Los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts se encontraban disfrutando de la cena de fin de año. Todo estaba delicioso, había sido una cena tranquila sin ningún acontecimiento en particular, un hecho extraño en los últimos cinco años de este establecimiento.

Resumiendo, la cosa no le pintaba bien a Lily Evans. Aquí había gato encerrado.

La chica tenía razón, pues cuando el profesor Dumbledore se comenzó a levantar de su asiento y a pedir silencio para realizar su tradicional discurso de fin de año se escuchó una gran explosión.

Rápidamente todo el salón se cubrió de humos de distintos y brillantes colores, se escuchaban explosiones por todos lados, unos chillidos de los pequeños de primer año, algunos intentos de gritos y tres excéntricas risas, acompañadas por una risa como de una rata comiendo queso.

Luego de unos segundos de incertidumbre y de unos –¡Lo sabía!- de la pelirroja de quinto año, el humo se disipó en el lugar donde regularmente estaría el asiento de Dumbledore . Aunque ese lugar estaba extrañamente oscuro por lo cual no se veía absolutamente nada.

De pronto se prendieron unos focos y se pudo ver un podio rojo con amarillo. Detrás de éste se encontraba Sirius Black. El chico estaba vestido con un traje de rayas verticales amarillas y rojas, además llevaba un sombrero plano y un bastón.

Padfoot extendió los brazos, tomó aire y de forma extremadamente rápida dijo: -Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, ya se nos fue otro año y esto hay que celebrarlo en grande. Para su satisfacción sus humildes merodeadores están orgullosos de preservar "EL CARNAVAL DE HOGWARTS"-

Cuando el animago dijo esto el humo desapareció completamente. ¡El Gran Salón estaba irreconocible! Había de todo: espectáculos de baile, donde Snape era el bailarín principal; algunos Slytherins enfrascados, que flotaban dentro de su frasco gigante, donde cualquiera podía fotografiarse con ellos o entrar a flotar también; una cabina de besos, que estaba fuera de servicio ya que, originalmente Sirius iba a ser el besador oficial, pero después de oír que alguien sería el director se rehusó rotundamente ya que quería ponerse un traje a rayas. Así que finalmente estaba abierta a cualquiera que quisiera ofrecer besos y ganar unos knuts. También había un pequeño lago para pescar ranas de chocolates, unas tazas giratorias, miles de puestos de dulces y un stand de ¡Tírale un pie a tu compañero! en donde Pettigrew estaba ubicado. Además de todo esto habían muchos juegos más, esto era todo un carnaval, y los merodeadores no saldrían perdiendo pues para cada atracción se cobraba una pequeña cuota de entrada.

James Potter estaba muy orgulloso con el resultado, la broma les había salido en grande y parecía que todos se estaban divirtiendo. Claro que luego se meterían en problemas, pero eso qué importaba… Vio a Evans, se desarregló el cabello y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué te parece Evans¿Te gustaría ir a la cabina de besos? A ti, preciosura, no te cobro- le dijo sonriendo galantemente.

Ella lo miró asqueada y le respondió. –¡Olvídalo Potter!- El la miró decepcionado y ella le entrecerró los ojos. –No puedo evitar notar que en las atracciones hay cierta gente específica, supongo que no están ahí contra su voluntad ¿cierto?- le preguntó mientras acariciaba su varita de modo de amenaza.

- Bueno… yo… este… erm...creo que Remus me llama.- le contestó Prongs nervioso.

- Potter… ¡Tu y tus amiguitos está ridiculizando a nuestros compañeros!.-

- Pero, son Slytherins…-

- ¡No me importa de que casa sean Potter! Ugh eres…- dijo la pelirroja alzando su tono de voz.

- ¿Bello¿Atractivo¿Formidable¿El objeto de tu afecto?-le interrumpió James mientras se desordenaba, de nuevo, el cabello.

- ¡REPUGNANTE!- le gritó para luego irse enojadísima y murmurando cosas como "debo asesinar Potter".

Remus se acercó al chico, lo miró y le dijo – Esta vez si que está enojada. ¿Estás bien Prongs?-

-Si, si claro… No te preocupes, ya cederá, nadie se resiste por mucho tiempo a los encantos de James Potter.-

- Ugh… Si tu lo dices amigo.-

En ese momento decidió unírseles Sirius, que venía muy contento y seguido por unas chicas de Hufflepuff. - ¡Todo está saliendo genial¿No creen? A todos les está gustando.

- Hem hem- Los chicos se dieron vuelta, fue justo como si las palabras de Padfoot la hubieran invocado, pues ahí se encontraba Mcgonagall y se veía más furiosa que nunca.

- Black, Lupin, Potter ¿quieren explicar esto?-

- Bueno…. Es un carnaval, lo sacamos de un diario muggle, muy genial ¿no cree? Generalmente la gente se divierte en los carnavales así que decidimos hacer esto Minnie.- le explicó Sirius.

- Profesora Mcgonagall para ti Black, y si sé lo que es un carnaval, y quiero saber porque irrumpen el festín haciendo uno y ridiculizan a los chicos de Slytherin.-

- Wow ella y Evans parecen gemelas.-murmuró James.

- ¿Qué cosa Potter?-

- Nada profesora.-

- Profesora Mcgonagal- empezó Remus – En nuestra defensa quiero decir que no estamos ridiculizando a nadie, y en todo caso si cree que los ridiculizamos no son solo Slytherins pues Peter está en el puesto de pies.-

-Argh ustedes cuatro me exasperan. Esperen que traeré al director.- luego de decir eso Minerva miró de un lado a otro hasta que divisó a Dumbledore y gritó- ¡Albus¡Albus! Ven por favor.-

El profesor se acercó al grupo comiendo felizmente un algodón dulce mientras que en su mano tenía una caña donde había una rana de chocolate que intentaba liberarse.

-Señor, se supone que debe dejar las cañas en el puesto junto al lago- le explicó Remus.

- Ah si, claro, mi error señor Lupin.- dicho esto la caña desapareció para volver a aparecer en el puesto. - ¿Cuál es el problema Minerva?-.

- Albus te llamaba para decidir como castigar a estos muchachos.- le dijo mientras miraba el algodón desconcertada.

- ¿Quieres un poco de algodón Minerva?- luego de que esta negó continuó- ¿Castigarlos¿Por qué? Si ahora más que nunca los chicos han mostrado una gran experiencia y han hecho unos hechizos muy inventivos para realizar esto, más que nada habría que premiarlos. Me parece que 60 puntos para cada uno de estos tres muchachos estarán bien, súmale otros 10 porque el señor Pettigrew se ofreció a recibir tortazos (se ofreció¿cierto?) y réstale 50 puntos por los alumnos que están actuando contra su voluntad , en total son 140 puntos para Gryffindor si mis cálculos no me fallan. Ahora si me disculpas me gustaría ir a las tazas giratorias, adiós.- Dicho esto, el director se marchó comiendo su algodón dulce felizmente.

- ¡Gracias señor! – le gritó Sirius mientras este se marchaba.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

El año terminó perfectamente para los Merodeadores, bueno salvo múltiples rechazos de Lily hacia Prongs, y algunos fallidos intentos de venganza de Snyvellus. Antes de que lo supieran ya estaban en el expreso de vuelta a King Cross para otras vacaciones de verano antes de su sexto año.

Los chicos se bajaron a la estación y se despidieron de un abrazo grupal (muy masculino eso si, no podían ser vistos en cosas de chicas). Pettigrew vio a sus padres y rápidamente se fue.

- Bueno hermanos, fue un gran año, nos vemos en mi casa en julio¿les parece?- les dijo James a los chicos.

-Claro- comenzó Remus – Mis padres ya llegaron, nos vemos chicos- dijo despidiéndose de nuevo para luego irse.

- Adiós Remsieee…. Te extrañaréeeeeeeeee…. – le gritó Sirius dramáticamente mientras que James le gritaba - ¡Ten cuidado con tu pequeño problema peludo!-

Después de un "¡No me llames Remsie, Black!" Moony desapareció de por la barrera con sus padres.

- Bueno yo creo que ya me voy hermano, no puedo dejar a mis padres esperando mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres que te llevemos a Grimauld Place?- le preguntó James a Sirius.

- Nah, no te preocupes, ya está acordado que me iré con mi "querida" prima.- le dijo Sirius un poco enfadado.

- ¿Seguro?-

- Bueno, no creo que a mis tíos les moleste ir sin mi… Bah que digo seguro se alegrarán, claro hermano, llévame.- le dijo riendo.

- ¡Bueno vamos!-

Así los dos chicos cruzaron la barrera para encontrarse con los padres de James afuera de la estación.

**Ñññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññ**

**¿Les gustó?**

**¡Dejen reviews!**

**¡Besos!**

**Looony Moony**


End file.
